LeahJacob
by xLCx
Summary: Simply put I'm addicted to writing not to mention Leah and Jacob are my favorite Characters from the Twilight Series.
1. Chapter 1

_A never ending nightmare, that's what this is. If I could just wake up. This..._ Leah looked around her room as she laid there in her bed. _The Cullen's... If it hadn't been for them none of this would hurt so much._ She paused a moment trying to compose herself before continuing, _the pain of losing Sam, would have never been placed on me the way that it was. So sudden, such a break that it caused so much damage in its wake._ Tears formed at Leah's thoughts and one escaped running down her tanned, dirt streaked cheek from running that night before. She breathed in deeply through her nose, afraid to open her mouth as if it would cause her to finally break fully again into another fit of tears. Everything was harder to coup with since her change. They heard her thoughts without her wanting them to, she heard theirs, but most of all she heard Sam's. She heard everything thought every detail that Sam felt towards Emily. Like a knife was plunged into her heart each time she phased. A masochists in ways but unable to avoid it. This was her life now, this pain that lived inside of her. It was her life and everyone knew her shame.

_I refuse to be a joke, to be the one who suffers from this on my own_. More tears formed and glided smoothly down her cheeks now, fighting hard to keep herself from giving in from the sobs that seemed to want to come forth and betray her to the pack that was in the kitchen with Seth. _No not all of them just Jacob, Embry and Quil._ They would hear her and then they would know the pain that she was still in. Tell her to get over it that there is nothing to be upset over. Not to mention that it wasn't Sam's fault that it happened, and that she should stop making him feel bad with every thought that would always pass through her mind when they were all phased together.

Leah heard Embry say something about Sam and Emily with a laugh. Her immediate reaction with her current mood was instant. Anger overwhelmed her as she reached over to her bedside table, grabbing her alarm clock and throwing it full force at her bedroom door. The laughter in the other room ceased immediately. She could hear Seth "shush" them, as if trying to keep their conversation low enough where she wouldn't hear them. Tremors seem to radiate through her body, as her anger became unmanageable.

Before she knew it her feet were hitting the ground just outside her window, her hand clenched tight into a fist. Leah looked back up at her window as she was crouched down low. Seth's head poked out of the window his face stricken with worry at the sight of the wild look in her eyes. "Leah! Wait don't go anywhere!" It was to late Leah had already taken off into the woods phasing as she broke through the tree line. Seth made a jump out of her window was he could hear the others in the house. Quil's head poked out of Leah's window moments after Seth made his jump "Seth, man wait up!" Quil squeezed his way out the window as Embry turned and went straight out the front door, not waiting for Quil to move.

Leah ran hard through the trees dodging left and right. Her anger burned deep this time deeper than the other times during her first phase that was nothing compared to what she felt now. It wasn't long until she could sense Seth, Quil, then followed by Embry as they phased to their wolf forms. _Where is she?_ she heard Quil. Followed by Seth, _She can't be that far..._ Their thoughts jumped from one to the other as they chased and ran down he same path that she had just left behind her. They still weren't close to her yet, Leah could tell they were having a hard time trying to catch up. _Leah!_ Seth made another last attempt to call his sister back, to get her to stop running.

Ground continued to be put between Leah and the three that were following or better yet chasing after her. _Jacob_, was thought loud and clear to the rest of them. It was the first clear thought that passed through her mind since she phased off into the woods. Quil broke in, _Leah slow down and talk to us. What's wrong?_ Her mind was already made up by now, but it kept going back to Jacob. _Jacob...Where is he?_ She searched everywhere in her thoughts to see if she could glimpse him anywhere, that's if he was phased.

Leah panicked and ran faster. _Damn it Leah, stop running_, she heard Embry call out. His attention and thoughts turned to Quil, _Quil run and get Sam, Now_. Quil didn't hesitate, he broke off from Embry and Seth heading in the direction of Sam and Emily's house. _Leah!_ Embry called out to her again. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and still refused to slow. The thought of them getting Sam made her more uneasy along with not knowing where Jacob was and where he would show up. _Jacob...please_. her thought was a mere whisper to Seth and the other two, her panicked stated showed in all of her thoughts as she pushed herself hard to put more ground between Embry, Seth and herself. Losing herself in the thought of Sam and Emily.

Out of nowhere she felt Jacob phase, out of nowhere. He was close, not far from where she was now. _How...?_ Leah's mind sunk into thought as to how Jacob had caught up to her so fast without being in wolf form. _He must know where I'm heading..._ Her feet dug into the ground even more so now, amazed at how fast she was pushing herself from all of this. Seth and Embry fading fast behind her. _Jacob_, she called out in her mind, _Just leave me alone..._ It wasn't a request from her, it was her demanding him to not follow her. _I can't do that Leah_. It was Jacob's only response, he was focused on her and where her location was. Leah could sense the direction that he was coming from but couldn't tell how far away he actually was. All she could focus on was Jacob's even breathing as he ran from somewhere in her direction. Just as she jumped over a fallen tree Jacob came out of nowhere his body colliding with her's knocking her to the ground. Leah quickly got to her feet turning back to Jacob who was standing his ground as she lunged snapping at him. Jacob met her lunged in the middle, using his front legs and chest to throw her back down on her side. The scuffle was brief, ending quickly as Jacob stood over Leah. His canines pinched and held tight to Leah's throat, her light grey coat stained a bright red from a wound that was caused as she struggled to free herself from under Jacob.

_Get off me Jacob_! her thought came with a deep growl from within her as she still struggled. He bit down harder into her throat, _Not until you phase back and promise you won't do anything stupid_. His words came with a growl that seemed to resemble thunder from how deep it was. _FINE!_ Leah finally agree and Jacob released his teeth from her neck and stepped back away from her as she phased back to normal. Leah laid there naked, unable to care about it. Blood flowed from the wound from her neck, but she was fine and un-phased by it. Her breath was raged as she tried to catch it from the running and then the struggle.

Jacob phased, pulling on his shorts quickly as he then went to Leah's side. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes. An she knew she went farther this time than she had before. "Leah?" Jacob asked as he squatted down next to her. Her eyes left the darkened sky as she looked over at him. Jacob's hand reached over to the wound on her neck as he quickly examined the damage that he had caused from their scuffle. His eyes met hers as he looked away from the wound, "are you alright?" Leah nodded slightly. "I'm sorr..." Jacob went to apologize for how he hurt her, but Leah cut it short. "No don't..." she interrupted as she shook her head, causing more blood to seep from her wound, "Don't say sorry Jake.." she took a deep breath. "You did what you had to do I was the one in the wrong."

Leah's body trembled from her exhaustion, almost unable to move from it. Jacob leaned over her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Her arms draped up, over and around his neck, as she buried her face into his bare chest as he carried her back to his house, which was closer. Considering how far she had ran.

It didn't take long for Seth and Embry to catch up to them, they phased and threw on the shorts that they had with them as well. Seth looked at Leah in Jacob's arms, she was motionless, a look of shock on his face as he noticed the bite wound on her neck. "What did you do to her Jake?!" a sense of panic wrapped around his words. "She's fine Seth," Jacob answered as he looked down at Leah in his arms, her eyes were shut, _Passed out from exhaustion_, he assumed to himself. "She's just out of it, she ran herself down is all. Which was probably best." Seth's eyes didn't leave the area of her neck where she was bleeding. Jake looked at Seth and saw the worry that filled his eyes for his sister. Leah was a not in top condition right now she was literally cradled in Jake's arms naked, broken and bruised. "Seth, you and Embry go back home. I'll take your sister back to my house. Sam will more than likely show up there, just tell him that I have her and that I'll take care of it." Seth looked up to Jacob's eyes as he searched him for something that maybe Jake was trying to hide, before finally agreeing. Reluctantly Seth and Embry started back to Seth and Leah's house as Jacob continued back to his with Leah in his arms.

Jacob kicked the door until Billy finally opened and moved out of the way as Jake carried Leah through the doorway. Billy took a quick look at Leah in his son's arms. "She ok?" he asked a bit worried at Leah's lack of awareness. All Jake did was nod and answer him quietly, "She's fine, sleeping from what I can tell by her breathing." Billy just looked up between Jacob and Leah, noticing the blood on Leah's neck and bare skin. He paid no mind to the fact that she was without clothes and turned away shaking his head a bit as he made his way back to the kitchen where he was visiting with some of the council.

Adjusting her in his arms Jacob made his way back to his room and laid Leah down on it gently trying not to wake her. He reached over her and pulled his blanket up covering her up till she woke up. Reaching up he brushed away her hair away from her face as he sat there and watched her, making sure she was really ok. Noticing for once she had a peaceful look about her and not the permanent scowl that was usually on it when she was with the rest of the pack. Slowly he scooted down off the edge of the bed onto the floor sitting propped up against his dresser, thinking of what he was going to tell Sam as to what happened . He nodded off as he sat there exhausted from the scuffle that happened and not to mention the run that he had to do just to catch up with her. She was fast and he wasn't about to deny it.

Leah woke up half startled, a dream had awakened her. _No it can't even be considered a dream, _She thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, a puzzled looked came to her face. _Where am I?_ Her head raised a bit as she looked around the room as she tried to figure out where exactly she was. But stopped as she saw Jacob sitting on the floor against the dresser sleeping in the most awkward and uncomfortable positions she could think of actually. Leah tried to move, but winced in pain when trying to do so. _Feels like I got hit by a Mack Truck_, she groaned to herself. Knowing it was probably when Jacob slammed into her earlier that day. Jacob woke up at hearing the uncomfortable groan that came from her, his eyes quickly fixed on her laying there. "Leah?" he asked as he got up to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, "You alright?" She looked up at him, seeing the worry on his face. "I'm fine" she answered as she propped herself up on her elbows. Jacob again pushed back the hair that was in her face. She looked away then back to him again, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she looked outside through a crack in the curtains.

He thought a moment before answering, "A little over 13 hours, I believe." Leah looked at him in disbelief, as if unable to comprehend what he had just told her. "My mom and dad……Seth?" Jacob slowly shook his head and looked down at his hands. "They know where you are. I told them me and you had things to do." She looked at Jacob for a moment a bit confused, "Oh?" Leah wasn't quite grasping what was going on exactly. His eyes went up to hers, "Trust me home is not where you want to be right now. Especially cause of Sam, he's extremely upset with you." She just looked at Jacob at the moment until she realized that Sam knew about what she did. "I should have listened to Seth when he told me to stop, huh?" she asked. His answer was immediate with a small nod of his head, "yes."

He let out a soft sigh as he was about to get up, "you want something to eat?" Leah shook her head at his question, instead she just sat there with the blanket pull up to her chest, staring down at the end of the bed, thinking about how she lost control and could've hurt someone. "Jake.." she looked up at him as she said his name, "I'm sorry…about everything and thank you for what you did." Jake sat back down on the edge of the bed. Giving her a smile she never seen before, "Think nothing of it." Without doing much thinking Jacob leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek, his lips lingered close to the corner of her mouth as he went to move away. Leah shifted turning her face a little where she was looking into his eyes. She blushed at the closeness of him, her cheeks warming slightly. "Jake…." was the only thing that had gotten out of her mouth before she felt his lips on hers. _He's kissing me!….Oh god he is._ He startled her, but she didn't resist. Leah kissed him back, her lips and mouth moving in sync with his without missing a single beat. She could feel his arms move around her and pull her closer to him. _No! Ok wow, stop. Please just stop,_ she screamed this mentally to herself. _But he's such a good kisser._ Her thought melted into her mind, before finally losing herself in him.

Leah pulled away a few moments later as she sat there looking at Jacob in bewilderment at what just happened. His only reaction was to let go of her and stand up, "I..uh," Jacob let out a nervous cough. As his mind was also reeling from the experience as well. "I'm just…gonna….go. I'll be out here if you need me," with that said Jacob was out the door quickly shutting it behind him. Leah's hands went up to her mouth, covering it in disbelief at what had just happened. _Please, please, please tell me that, that just didn't happen._ Her thought came with a uncontrolled sigh, _It did happen, where did that come from. Who initiated it? Oh god, what was the others going to say when they find out…..We just won't tell them. _Leah smiled a bit, _Yes not tell them…Damn what am I thinking, they'll know the next time one of us phases._ She gasped at this realization. _They'll know I liked it……HE'LL know I liked it._ Leah fell backwards as she held back a scream, that wasn't exactly due to regret but for actually admitting that she liked it.

She sat back up looking around the room, sitting on top of the T.V. was a set of clothes that someone from home probably brought over for her. Leah jumped up quickly from the bed and grabbed her clothes pulling them on. Dizziness gripped her as she moved for the bedroom door, falling to her knees. "Damn it!" she called out in pain with the pain in her knee. The door immediately opened revealing Jacob with a worried look on his face. Thinking he was still the reason for her still hurting from their incident back in the woods. "Leah.." He lifted her up from under her arms. She smacked at his hands, "Stop. I'm fine, I can walk so let go of me." Jacob let go of her at the request, at the release of his hands from her, she almost hit the floor again before he caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked a bit worried. Leah nodded to him again as he helped her over to the where she could sit down on the bed. _Please just go away, you've embarrassed me enough, s_he pleaded in her mind.

Her dizziness subsided as she sat there leaned over with her face in her hands. Jacob had not moved from where he was standing in front of her. Leah finally moved and stood up facing Jacob. "I'm just going to head home now. Sam has probably cooled off and went back home to Emily and I don't want to take up anymore space than I already have." She pushed her hair back behind her ear as she walked to the door. "Leah…. About, about earlier" he stammered.

"Don't worry about it," Leah stood there a bit uncomfortable to be actually talking about it with him.

Jacob's eyes didn't leave hers, "I wasn't thinking…"

She could help but smile at his nervousness, because she knew exactly what he was going through.

"Jake, really it's fine."

With that said Leah opened the door to Jake's room and headed to the front door, stopping only momentarily to kiss Billy on the cheek.

Leah made it home in no time, the wound on her neck was just a mere scratch now. As soon as she walked in the door Seth came running out of his room, "you're back!" She quickly "shushed" Seth, so that his excitement wouldn't wake up anyone in the house. He quickly pushed back Leah's hair to check the area of where she was bit by Jacob. "It's almost healed, good that means mom won't freak out much when she sees you in the morning." She just looked at him as she headed back to her room, "She didn't know I got hurt?" Seth just shook his head no and followed her back to her bedroom door. Leah stopped, placing her hand on the door knob and turning to Seth before opening and going inside. "What else doesn't she know?"

"She knows everything else. If I would have told her about that gash you had on your neck she would have freaked!" he replied quickly.

Leah shushed him again when he voice raised, "Good lets keep it that way. I don't want her worrying"

Seth nodded his agreement as Leah opened her door to her room, "Oh by the way Lee, Sam says you still have patrol tonight." With that said Seth grinned and returned to his room


	2. Chapter 2

Leah turned to her door and went into her room, falling onto her bed, she buried her face into her pillow muffling her scream of frustration. _Great! I have patrol tonight! I doubt this could get any worse._ Leah rolled over and grabbed her supply pack, which was merely a backpack that she put a pair of clothes in and hid in the woods till her patrol was over on most nights. Stuffing her usual pair of shorts and tank top into it she went ahead and took off out the door before Seth could come back out of his room and annoy her some more. _Girls without brothers must have such a peaceful life, not to mention quiet._ Leah let her thoughts wonder as she walked to the fallen tree where most of them switch off their patrol duties. An as expected Sam was there waiting, obviously wanting to speak with her about what had happened. A heavy sigh rolled out from between her lips as she approached him. _Great._ Leah tossed her pack onto the ground and looked over at Sam, "Yes all high and mighty one." Sam stood up from the fallen tree and gave her a look of disapproval, "Don't start Leah."

"Me? I haven't even really said anything yet. But I'm sure I can." she shot back at him, really not in the mood at hearing another one of his many daily speeches he loved giving to her.

"Are you going to explain to me what exactly happened earlier today?" He looked at her with accusing eyes, "Not to mention what exactly what and where you were heading?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she noticed the tone of his voice, "Sam, I was having a bad day. It's not like I'm the only damn one that has those." She shot a look over at him as she sat down.

"What exactly were you doing?"

"My god Sam are we going to play 20 damn questions that you must already know the answers to." Leah was annoyed by Sam's persistence to hear her say she was wrong.

"Leah you could have hurt people today" Sam was now standing over her, "If it hadn't been for Jacob."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I didn't hurt anyone." Leah stood up standing toe to toe with Sam looking back at him with the same fierce look that he was giving her. "Now that we know I'm lucky and Jacob is the great savior of the day, can I go now?"

Sam looked at her bewildered at how she was talking to him, his eyes narrowed at her with anger. "No, you cannot go. No _**SIT**_!"

Leah immediately sat down, as if something had pushed her to the sitting position that she was now in. She knew the tone well, it was the sound of the Alpha that soaked his last word. "Next time I hear that you take off and ignore the brothers of your pack. You won't have Jacob there to save you from the punishment that you rightfully deserve." Leah looked away from him as she replied, "Fine."

He took a deep breath, "Now you have patrol and just so you don't screw up. I had Paul relay a message. You'll have Jacob with you tonight."

Leah's gaze went up to meet Sam's, _You got to be kidding me! _"Sam I don't need a damn babysitter."

"Well until you prove to me that you don't, Jacob will be running patrol with you from now on." With that said Sam turned and headed back home to Emily.

Leah mumbled under her breath after he was gone. _Forever a pain in the ass to you huh?_ she thought. That's how Sam always made her feel since her change, it wasn't like this was what she wanted. The whole time she sat there and pulled off her shoes and the hoodie that she had thrown on for kicks and laid it across the fallen tree. She turned around and was startled to see Jacob standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked a bit different since he was actually wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "How long have you been there?"

Jacob shrugged, "Not long really," he took a moment and looked off in the direction that Sam had walked off in. "I over heard Sam. Leah if you don't want me to patrol with you, it's not a problem I can leave and go back home." He suggested as he motioned back to leaving in the way he had came.

"No its fine," an unexpected sigh came with her answer. "Sam wants you out here, so who I can't really say anything."

She turned her back to him and pulled off her shirt without any second thoughts as. Making Jake look down at the ground, unlike earlier. He pulled his eyes from the ground and looked back over to Leah.

"Leah….about earlier." He began.

Leah turned and looked at him over her shoulder, immediately understanding the tension that was now between them. "What about it?" Her calm soft nonchalant voice was a cover to how she was really feeling on the inside.

Jake seemed to catch the uneasiness that she was trying so hard to hide, "I was in the wrong for you know, kissing you like that."

"Jake, again don't worry about it" she forced a smile. "It was just a kiss. No big deal."

He cleared his throat and felt a nervousness that he had never felt before, not even with Bella and then suddenly decided to drop the subject. Jacob pulled off his shirt, shoes and then his jeans as Leah pulled off her shorts and phased, trying not to looked over at him as he stripped down. _Clear my mind, just breathe, and everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about, any girl would have liked it, no matter who it was. I'm a normal typical girl._ Leah sighed and tried to clear her thoughts knowing that it was useless that he would hear and feel everything that she had felt back when they were back at his house, in his room. Jacob phased and looked over at her, his thoughts were excitable as was her own. She could feel that he was trying not to think about everything that he could see in her mind and hear what she was thinking about the earlier situation.

_Leah?_ he looked over at her.

_Jacob?_ Leah was trying to keep it professional. _Don't say anything lets just get this night over with and, _she sighed mentally, _deal with it later….Alright?_

Jacob nodded and took off in one direction as Leah took off in another. It was the usual routine of two wolves on patrol they would do a wide circle and meet up in the middle, while covering as much territory as possible. As he ran Leah could here his thoughts, they were random jumping back and forth from Bella and then to Leah. She grunted and she knew he heard her, _Comparing her and I are you Jacob?_

_There's nothing to compare_. _Bella is by far the better kisser, that's for sure._ Jacob was a bit smug, but he knew that she heard what he really thought about their kiss.

Leah was a bit amused, _Bella better? Oh Jacob, you speak one thing but your mind says another. _She could hear Jacob laughing, he even stumbled from laughing so hard.

_Is that so, a bit nosey aren't you. Wondering what I was really thinking about it were you.?_ His thought was smug again. _All you had to do was ask and I would have told you flat out what I really thought about it. _Jacob suddenly stopped in his tracks as he ran. She knew he had sought the answer for the same question that she was just looking for in his mind and that he had just found it. _Leah….. You liked it that much?_

She couldn't do much to hide it, not now. Her thoughts and feelings were an open book to him now, he knew everything that had ran through her mind now. Leah was immediately embarrassed and quickly phased back. She stood there a moment and could only hear him running close to her now.

"Leah!" His voice rang out from the shadows that surrounded her. Leah turned and headed in the opposite direction of it. Wanting to get back to her clothes and bag and get out of there for the night. A large hand gripped her upper arm and spun her around, he was there with an indescribable look on his face. Now she wished that she could read his thoughts, his expression confused her now. But her confusion was soon thrown out the window when he suddenly placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her hard on her lips. The heat that laid between the two of them was unbearable to her, Leah knew it was all mental. She was wanting an excuse to pull away from him, but she didn't. Her lips stayed on his, as their kiss became deeper and more passionate than the one they had shared earlier that evening. She knew exactly what thought and feeling he had found in her mind when there were phased.

Jacob's hands slid down from her cheeks, down her arms and to her sides, wrapping his arms once more around her pulling her close once again as Leah fingers laced through his hair. Leah broke their kiss reluctantly, her breathing was raged and heavy. Jacob looked at her, his forehead resting against hers. He looked into her eyes, "Don't hold back on me." His voice almost a whisper as one of his hands came back up and ran it through her hair, bringing his lips back to hers kissing them softly. More delicately than before, but the passion slowly came back as he kissed her. His kiss tasted sweet, yet intoxicating and refreshing. Like a light breeze that blew in the spring, she felt like she was drowning he had taken her breath away from her. Leah could feel his one arm tighten around her waste and she panicked like before and pushed away from him. Her fingers went up to her lips as the tips of them touched them gently, her eyes never leaving his. Until she turned, taking off and phasing. Heading back in the direction of where they had left her things. It was only a few minutes before Leah could feel Jacob phase and come after her.

_Leah? Wait up.. I'm sorry, I won't do it again I swear just stop and talk to me for a moment. Please?_ Leah didn't slow her pace. She made it back to her clothes and phased, quickly changing into her clothes. Her back pack was moved, someone had been here. _Sam? No he wouldn't have came back._ Leah once again heard Jacob call out from the shadows he had phased back and she could see him almost clearly as he got closer. He grabbed his jeans and quickly threw them on. "Leah just wait a minute" He pleaded just as she found her back pack. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she was out of breath.

Jacob walked slowly up to her, his arms at his side as if he had been defeated. "Stop running and just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." She took a deep breath as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration, at a loss at what to do and say. "You know everything, you felt everything. What more needs to be said?"

"Leah I don't know what's going on between me and you." He shook his head a bit.

She was becoming irritated but not at him but with herself. She wanted to kiss him again, like moments ago. Almost yearned for it more than she wanted from anyone else, more than she wanted Sam to kiss her like that. It confused her, only because it was Jacob. Another pack member of hers. Jacob walked up to her, looked down on her. "Please just tell me what's going on in your head now."

_I want you!_ She seemed to scream mentally. _To be in your arms again. I've missed that passion, that touch, that want. That you seemed to ignite in my cold heart._ "I'm thinking nothing….." she replied. "What do you want me to say?"

"What you want is what I want hear." He replied quickly.

Leah shook her head slightly, "You don't want to know what I want"

Jake caressed her cheek, "Trust me, I do. Stop running and just tell me."

"It scared me.."

His look was a bit confused. She has said it scared her, nothing scares her, "What do you mean?"

"The closeness, the heat…." Leah could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed. "The feeling that…."

"That you liked it? You feel guilty for liking it?" Jacob phrased it as a question, but Leah knew that it was far from being an actual question. "You're afraid of what Sam will think? Who cares Leah, its not like we can actually hide this from anyone in the pack that is."

Leah looked away from him avoiding his eyes as much as possible, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say exactly. Her eyes found his face once again, the look on it startled her. A look of disappointment, hurt, and anger seemed to be expressed all in just one look, The look that he was now giving her. "Jake…." but again that was all that she was able to get out before he cut her off again.

"Save it Leah…" the tone of his voice said it all. He had, had enough. "You are so…..so, Frustrating. But you know what Leah. Reality check Sam doesn't care about you, he doesn't want you and even if something EVER happened to Emily he still wouldn't come back. Especially after everything that you have put everyone in the pack through." Leah winced at his words, they stabbed her repeatedly with every truth that they held and she knew it. She didn't need him telling her all of this, but then again maybe she did. Tears formed in her eyes and a few brimmed over and ran their course down her cheeks. Leah couldn't stand there much longer, she grabbed her bag and took off back home, not stopping for anyone. Not even paying attention to whether or not Jacob was actually following her this time.


End file.
